The Essence Books
by SkullAuror107
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. The Dementors are guarding Hogwarts. One gets too close to Harry. Rather then losing his soul he is given books. Seven to be exact. They are the Essence Books. They tell the tale of what was, what is and what will be. Follow Harry's journey as he learns more about himself, his family and the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

********ATTENTION (October 4, 2013): Please read the new AN at the bottom of this page. Thank-you.********

**AN: **This happens to be my first foray into writing fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions for improving my story.

Also, I am looking for a beta who would be willing to read over chapters, bounce ideas off of and will tell me if something isn't working for the story.

This story is being published in honor of both J.K. Rowling's and Harry Potter's birthday.

I have several chapters written, but updating may be sporadic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I never have and most likely never will. A girl can dream though.

* * *

_The soul is the incorporeal and, in many conceptions, immortal essence of a person, living thing, or object._

_Essence is the attribute or set of attributes that make an entity or substance what it fundamentally is, and which it has by necessity, and without which it loses its identity._

* * *

Prologue

It was upset. It and its brethren had been able to sample what promised to be a fine feast only to have it snatched away moments later by a silver monstrosity and its master. It wouldn't do to cross that one again.

It was angry. The feast had a rare delicacy that it was able to taste for just a moment. It was full of many emotions for it to feed off of. Many _strong_ emotions. It could have been satisfied just feeding off that one for quite some time.

It was confused. It had never craved food in this way before. Sure it had come across some that were more appetizing then others. But once the meal was gone it was never left with any real desire to find it again. This one left it with such a desire.

It felt like it was being drawn to this delicacy. But why? What was it that was drawing it to it? It couldn't be the promise of food. It could find that easily enough while patrolling the village at sundown. It was something else. Something ingrained into their kind. Something that made them crave, desire, need.

It never needed. Things that needed died. It does not, cannot die. So why did it need? Perhaps it did not need but was needed. Why would it be needed? It knew the answer to its question was in the back of its mind somewhere, but it couldn't put words to it. Perhaps a visit to it would provide the words needed. The visit would be dangerous and it would most likely encounter the monstrosity again but it would be worth it. Anything would be to make this undesired craving go away.

It glided towards the castle, sensing its way towards the one it craved. The closer it got the stronger the taste became. As soon as it was able to pinpoint its location it stopped and raised its head. That was where it needed to go. And it needed to get there before it was chased off again.

It finally knew the reason behind its craving, the reason why it was needed. This may not be the best choice for its brethren but there was nothing it could do about that. They would deal with the fallout from this on their own, for it would cease to exist past this day. This was its purpose and it would complete it.

With that thought in mind it glided up to meet its end.

* * *

Harry Potter was alone in the Hospital Wing. He was gazing up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. This was what he wanted. Or at least what he thought he wanted when he insisted that his friends leave to go eat lunch in the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

Of course they put up a fight. Both of them were worried about him. Ronald Weasley insisted that the conversation was much better in the Hospital Wing with him then it would be in the Great Hall without him. Harry couldn't see how that was possible since he was speaking less and less as the day went on. But then again Ron wasn't always the most logical person; that would be Hermione Granger. She put up a slightly better argument then Ron did, but in the end it was no use.

Harry told them he was going to rest, to try and get some sleep; he hadn't slept well the night before. He wouldn't be much company to them if he was sleeping and if they went down for lunch they wouldn't have to worry about being quiet as to not wake him. They reluctantly agreed to that and promised to come back to stay once they finished lunch, regardless of whether or not he was asleep.

It wasn't exactly a lie. He _was _tired. He just knew that there was no use in trying to rest. If he did manage to fall asleep he would just dream of clammy, rotted hands and his mum's voice begging for his life to be spared. He hated the Dementors for making him hear his mother like that. He didn't want to remember her as a petrified voice pleading with a madman to show her son mercy.

But if Harry was completely honest with himself, he was kind of thankful to the Dementors. If it wasn't for them he would never know what his mother sounded like. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have undeniable proof that he was loved, that his mum loved him more than life itself. Of course he had been told that his parents had loved him. Hagrid had told him it a few times, as had the Headmaster. But those were just words, just opinions of a person looking in. The Dementors had given him tangible proof that he was loved and for that he would forever be grateful.

Sighing, Harry sat up in the bed. This was not helping. He was supposed to be trying to figure out why he had the sudden urge to be alone, not dwelling on the Dementors and his mother's final words. Looking around the room a bit he decided that maybe it would best if had something more interesting to look at in order to keep his thoughts from straying to them. The window would be the best place to start. He was just about to get up when he heard a door open.

Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office. As soon as she saw that he was awake and alone she bustled over to him. After checking his vitals (_Honestly_, he thought, _how much could have changed since she checked this morning?_) she summoned some lunch up from the kitchens and ordered him to eat and then rest. Harry decided that the best course of action was to remain in bed and follow her instructions…at least until she went back into her office.

Once Harry had determined that Madam Pomfrey had returned to her office to stay he abandoned his untouched lunch and made his way over to the window. He sat on the windowsill and rested his head against the glass. The rain from yesterday had stopped sometime during the night and the clouds had cleared up enough for the sun to make its presence known. The peacefulness of the scene allowed him to clear his mind of the Dementor-induced memories and focus on why he had told his friends to leave.

Ron and Hermione had stayed with him until curfew the night before and came to see him first thing in the morning. He hadn't minded them then. In fact, he found Ron's awkwardness and his desire to avoid the topic; and Hermione's concern and the fact that she obviously wanted to speak about it even though he (Harry) didn't, comforting. It was familiar and he appreciated that they would spend their day with him locked away in the Hospital Wing. And yet as the day progressed he wanted them to leave. It felt like their presence was interfering with something. But what could they possibly be interfering with?

Before Harry could begin to explore the possibilities of that he was distracted by movement out on the lawn. He pressed his face to the glass to get a better look. There seemed to be a tall, cloaked figure making its way towards the castle. He noticed that as the figure got closer to the castle the temperature dropped. He knew then that it was a Dementor making its way towards the castle. It came to a stop on the lawn in front of the window and raised its head. Even though he couldn't see the Dementor's eyes he knew it was looking at him. It seemed to be considering him for a moment before it made its move.

Harry nearly fell in his haste to get off the windowsill and put as much distance as possible between himself and the Dementor. He started to back away, wand in hand, never taking his eyes off the window. He wanted to run, really he did, but he couldn't just leave Madam Pomfrey alone with it. As her office was closer to the window then he presently was he needed to get her out, quickly.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted, eyes still on the window.

The office door opened and Madam Pomfrey scanned the ward, eyes narrowing on Harry's bed. "Mr. Potter," she turned her eyes on him, "what do you think you're do—" Before she could get the rest of the admonishment out the window shattered behind her. Staggering slightly from the sudden surprise she turned and saw the Dementor. "Oh my," she said faintly.

It was an eerie sight. Surrounded by an unnatural darkness, the Dementor was hovering just outside the castle, framed by what was left of the shattered window. It was fixated on Harry. It's cloaked face never turning away from him, not even when Madam Pomfrey spoke. Harry knew than that it only wanted him.

"Run," he spoke softly.

Madam Pomfrey was reaching for her wand when she heard Harry speak. She looked over at him, unsure if she had heard him correctly. He had his wand pointed at the Dementor and a determined look on his face.

Harry knew he didn't stand a chance against the Dementor. But he also knew he had an uncanny knack for being able to hold off whatever he was up against until help came along. If he could get Madam Pomfrey out of the room he could concentrate fully on the Dementor. "Run," he repeated. "Get help."

Madam Pomfrey didn't want to leave him alone with the Dementor. But she also knew that she couldn't hold off a Dementor for long. She had no choice. With one last glance at Harry she hurriedly made her way to the doors, planning to go straight to the Headmaster.

The Dementor had remained hovering during the exchange, but that changed once Madam Pomfrey was clear of the room. It started to make its way towards Harry, who had already started to slowly back away while thinking of a way to distract it. The Dementor was quick though. It had a hold of Harry's shirt before he made it a handful of steps backwards. With the Dementor in such close proximity what fight Harry had in him left. It was cold and he was waiting for his mother's voice to start up in his head. His wand arm dropped to his side as the Dementor began to pull him closer and force his face upwards.

It was at that moment the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open. The Dementor finally looked away from Harry. It seemed to be considering this new person before looking back at Harry. Harry heard a familiar voice and saw a flash of silver before the Dementor released its hold on him.

* * *

Remus Lupin was having a bad day. Actually, he was having a bad weekend. It all started Friday. You see Remus is a werewolf and Friday had been a full moon. This meant that his patience (which he normally had a great deal of) would be wearing thin and he would be feeling tired all day. This, in turn, meant that he would be unable to teach his classes. One of those classes happened to be the third year Gryffindors, which was his favorite class (followed closely by the fifth year Gryffindors). That night, when the moon rose he transformed (quite painfully) into a werewolf. When the moon finally set he transformed (again quite painfully) back. None of this equaled a good day.

Saturday was only slightly better. Remus awoke to the usual aches and pains he experienced the morning after a full moon. Unfortunately, this meant he was unable to leave his quarters and would have to miss the Quidditch match. Had this been any other match he wouldn't have minded much, but Gryffindor was playing and he had hoped he would be able to watch them. Both Albus and Minerva had stopped by beforehand to check on him and inform him that they would relay the outcome to him when the game was over. The fact that neither of them came back to his quarters that night worried him and he fell into a restless sleep.

This brings us to today. Soon after breakfast Minerva came by looking grim and informed him that the Gryffindor Seeker was in the Hospital Wing. Minerva had than went on to explain what had happened during the game. She watched his face grow pale as she described the attack on the Quidditch pitch by the Dementors and how several had attempted to converge on the Gryffindor Seeker before he fell off his broom. Thankfully Albus was there and was able to slow his fall, chase off the Dementors and bring him to Madam Pomfrey. Afterwards, Albus had left the castle to deal with the Dementors and the Minister for Magic. Minerva and the other Heads of House were left to deal with the students. There were several minor breakdowns and quite a few Calming Draughts needed to be handed out. Remus had already tuned her out by this point. Today was definitely turning out to be a bad day.

Once Minerva had left his quarters Remus had rushed down to the corridor where the Hospital Wing was located. The reason he did this also happened to be why the third year Gryffindors were his favorite class to teach and why he had wanted to watch Gryffindor play. That reason was a student by the name of Harry James Potter. Harry was special. Most people would say he was special because he vanquished the most feared Dark Lord, Voldemort. But that wasn't why Remus thought he was special. Harry was special to Remus because he was the son of two of his closest friends (of which he had four). So close in fact that they were essentially family. They all looked out for and protected one another. And once upon a time he thought nothing could change that. Of course he hadn't counted on a war tearing them apart. Or that one of them would betray them. His family, his pack, was torn apart in less than a day. Three dead and one as good as dead. He only had Harry left, and even then he was denied the opportunity to see him. Twelve years had passed since that time and Remus still considered Harry a part of his pack. Which was why he rushed all the way here to see if Harry was OK. Now, if only he could convince himself to go in.

Around lunchtime Remus saw Ron and Hermione leaving the Hospital Wing and heading towards the Great Hall. It was only then that he realized he had been standing in the corridor for nearly three hours. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _it would be better for me to return to my rooms. _With that in mind he turned to leave. He had made it to the staircase when his heightened hearing picked up a noise from the Hospital Wing. He hesitated for just a moment before heading back. It had sounded like glass breaking. A lot of glass breaking.

Remus had made it half-way when the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey came running out looking panicked, but determined. Upon seeing him, she closed the rest of the distance quickly. Resting his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her he asked "What happened?"

"Harry — a Dementor —" she began, glancing back at the doors she had come through.

That was all Remus needed to hear. He was already running towards the doors, towards Harry, when he shouted "Get Dumbledore."

Remus slammed the door open and froze, horrified at the sight before him. The Dementor was holding Harry off the ground. One rotted hand holding Harry's shirt, the other forcing his face upwards. The Dementor looked away from Harry and turned towards him. While the Dementor was looking at him Remus took the opportunity to examine Harry. Harry was held about three feet off the ground. His arms were hanging limply at his side, but he still had a hold of his wand. That meant he wasn't too late. Harry hadn't been Kissed yet. He still had a chance.

The Dementor was turning back to Harry when Remus raised his wand and started advancing on it. Channeling his relief at finding Harry safe (well, as safe as a person can be in the hands of a Dementor) he shouted, "_Expecto Patronum,_" and for the first time in twelve years Remus produced a corporeal Patronus. The silver werewolf charged at the Dementor, who released Harry and backed away.

* * *

Harry landed unsteadily on his feet and would have collapsed had he not felt someone wrap their arm around him and pull him towards them. The coldness he had been feeling since the arrival of the Dementor was slowly ebbing away. There was a bright, silver wolf standing in front of him, its hackles raised and tail held high. And though he couldn't see it, he was sure its teeth were bared. Realizing that he was still being held, Harry tilted his head back and looked into the concerned eyes of Professor Lupin.

* * *

Meeting Harry's eyes, Remus gave him a quick, reassuring smile before returning his focus to the Dementor. Now that Harry was out of its clutches he could get them to safety.

* * *

It was confused again. This was not supposed to happen. A silver beast was keeping it from completing its purpose. If it tried to go forward the beast would attack. Its purpose was leaving along with the beasts' master. It would need to risk it in order to complete its goal. It began gliding towards its end.

* * *

They had nearly made it to the door when the Dementor started moving again. Tightening his grip on Harry, Remus directed his Patronus forward. The werewolf charged at the Dementor and pounced on it. As the Dementor was pushed backwards by the attack its hood fell off revealing a site only its victims saw. Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth…a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

The shock of seeing what was under its hood caused the light from Remus' Patronus to dull for a moment. Feeling Harry stiffen in his grip brought him back to reality. Concentrating fully on the task at hand he directed his Patronus at the Dementor once again. Unfortunately its last attack had placed it behind the Dementor. This gave the Dementor the opportunity it needed.

* * *

Harry watched as the silver wolf attacked the Dementor and its hood fell off. A paralyzing terror filled him so that he couldn't move or speak. He had been curious as to what was under its hood, but now he wished he didn't know. The Dementor was moving towards him again (_What is with these things attacking me?_). It came to a stop and looked (_Can something with no eyes even look?_) at Lupin for a split second before turning its attention on Harry.

It placed its rotted right hand over Harry's heart and the other on his forehead. He was looking the Dementor in the face waiting for it to make its next move. Before the Dementor could, the silver wolf had attacked again. This time its jaw was clamped tightly around the Dementors right arm. Harry let out a soft gasp when he looked at the arm the wolf was attached to.

* * *

Hearing Harry's gasp, Remus followed his line of vision and let out one of his own. The area where the cloak had been ripped by the Patronus had a bright light shining out of it (_What the bloody hell is going on here?_). The light seemed to be spreading up and down the Dementors arm and to the rest of its body. The places where the Dementor was still touching Harry began to glow with the light as well.

Once the Dementor was fully enshrouded in the light it gave off a pulse of magic. And then another and another. Each pulse was stronger than the last. The fifth pulse nearly knocked them back. The sixth one did. The seventh and final pulse did a great deal more. The power behind that final pulse of magic shattered all the glass in the Hospital Wing and flung Harry and Remus through the doors and out into the corridor.

* * *

Date Published: July 31, 2013

Date Reposted: October 4, 2013

Word Count: 3,504

**AN:**This story was inspired by showstopper92's _Harry's Life Story Even Though He Doesn't Like It_. I haven't seen many RtBs that take place during third year and I like the idea of a younger and more innocent Harry reading the books with only a select few. I feel that sometimes with so many characters included in the readings some get lost among the crowd or else they seem forced in order to have them included.

I hope I can make this as original as possible, but considering the number of RtBs out there (or at least used to be out there), and the fact that I've read a good number of them, I feel that there will probably be similarities to other people's work. I mean let's face it. There are only so many ways a person can react to a comment and/or action. My only hope is that the interactions between my characters outside of the reading (and occasionally during it) will be original enough to keep you interested.

This story will include Harry/Remus bonding and somewhere down the line Harry/Sirius bonding. To answer the inevitable question that is sure to come up this will eventually be canon pairings. But that does not mean I'm not going to have the characters see other people and I will not have them read that they end up married to someone and all of a sudden realize they are in love. The students are still young and will date a few people before settling down with someone and since I doubt Remus has met Tonks at this point in the story he is not going to realize that he's in love with a woman he never met. I'm not even sure if there will be romance as I've never written it before and wouldn't want to screw it up.

Thank-you for reading. I hope I inspired some of you to leave a review.

**AN (October 4, 2013):** Hello everyone! If you're reading this you've either found this story again (in which case welcome back!) or you're a new reader (I hope you enjoy it!). Either way this note is important because it contains some details on the future of this story. I'm sure some of you have noticed this was removed from the site (without so much as a warning!). As such I lost the motivation to finish the chapter I was planning to post today. Please don't take it the wrong way, the chapter will get finished, just not for today. This really saddens me because I really wanted to post a new chapter for Professor McGonagall's birthday. But since I can't honor her with a new chapter I will do so by reposting this story. For the time being only the chapters that will not contain readings will be posted. For further details please check my profile. I'm pretty sure everything you need to know will be there. If not just send me a message and I'll et back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. It got a lot more interest then I though it would, especially for just one chapter.

I am updating in honor all those who did the above. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I am still in need of a beta. If you're willing please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own, but maybe if I wish hard enough I will.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry was confused. He was pretty sure he had been standing a moment ago. Now he was laying on…something. He wasn't sure what. Whatever it was it was moving up and down. Almost as if it was breathing.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that, judging by the ceiling, he was no longer in the Hospital Wing. Taking in the rest of his surroundings confirmed that. He was in the corridor. How he got there he didn't know. He also didn't know whose arm was resting across him. Or where his wand was.

A soft groan from under him made him realize that the thing he had been laying on was a person and that he should probably get off of them. Rolling over he saw his wand and grabbed it before looking back to the person he was just on. It was Professor Lupin. His eyes were closed. Harry placed his hand on Lupin's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Professor Lupin." Getting no response he tried a little harder. "Professor!"

* * *

The first thing Remus became aware of was that someone was shaking him. They were also calling his name. The second thing he became aware of was the pounding in his head. The third thing was that whoever was shaking him was persistent. Groaning, Remus slowly opened his eyes. It didn't help much. Everything was blurry and out of focus. Blinking to clear his vision he saw Harry kneeling over him looking worried.

"Are you OK Professor?"

"I'm fine." To prove this he attempted to stand. Attempted because half-way up the pounding made itself known again. Apparently it didn't like being forgotten much. The pain must have shown on his face, or perhaps it was the fact that he swayed a bit, because he felt Harry's hand on his back, steadying him. With Harry's help he managed to stand up fully.

"Would you like to change your answer sir?" He grimaced at the amusement he heard in Harry's voice.

Throwing a weak glare at him, Remus gently prodded the back of his head. It was sore and had a slight stickiness that could only mean one thing. The red on his fingers confirmed that he was in fact bleeding. "I'll live," he sighed. Catching the concerned look on Harry's face he added "Don't worry, this is nothing. I've had much worse." Before he could continue the sound of feet hitting the stone floor reached their ears. Turning around they saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall turning the corner with their wands raised. Madam Pomfrey was right behind them.

When Dumbledore reached them Harry saw that there was no twinkle in his eyes and he radiated a sense of power. Harry could now understand why Voldemort feared him. Looking from Harry and Remus to the door of the Hospital Wing Dumbledore asked "What happened? Are you boys alright?" His voice, while laced with concern, had a hard edge to it.

Remus was trying to figure out how to answer the first question, because quite frankly, he had no idea what had just happened. Taking advantage of his silence Harry hurried to answer. "I'm fine, sir. Professor Lupin isn't though. He hit his head pretty hard. I think Madam Pomfrey is going to have to check him over." To say Remus was shocked was an understatement. And he could have sworn he just saw Dumbledore's mustache quiver. _Why that cheeky little —_

"That's quite cunning of you Harry. But alas, Poppy will insist on checking you over as well. You've only managed to delay the inevitable for but a moment." _Ah. That explains it._ Remus couldn't blame Harry for wanting to avoid her. Sparing her a glance he saw that she was looking the two of them over. He suppressed a shiver. She was probably trying to determine how long she can keep them on bed rest.

"It was worth a try, sir."

"I'm sure it was. Now can one of you tell us what happened?" His eyes were still trained on the door, as if expecting something to come out. It took Harry a few seconds but he realized that they must think the Dementor was still around.

"It won't be coming out." He spoke with such certainty that the adults all turned dumbfounded expressions on him.

Professor McGonagall was the first to find her voice. "And how exactly do you know this Mr. Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and then closed it abruptly. His brow was furrowed in thought. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. But they probably wouldn't accept that as an answer. "Well, look. Before you got here, we were out here for what? Five minutes?" He looked to Lupin for conformation. At his nod (which, based on the face he made, looked painful) he continued. "And it didn't come out. If the Dementor was going to attack that would have been the perfect opportunity. And it's warm now. Whenever they're around it's cold and depressing."

Had Harry been looking for it he would have seen that the three professors were looking at him with pride. Unfortunately he wasn't looking for it. (Even if he had been he wouldn't have recognized the look for what it was.) And so, he continued speaking, once again leaving his professors dumbfounded. "Anyway, Professor Lupin killed it."

Remus had been about to praise Harry before hearing that last part. Upon hearing it though, he quickly went to change Harry's misconception. "Harry, I didn't kill the Dementor."

Rolling his eyes Harry turned to look at Lupin. "OK. If you're going to be technical about it, then that silver wolf-thing killed it. What was that thing anyway?"

"That _thing_, as you call it, was a corporeal Patronus. And my Patronus didn't kill the Dementor either." Remus held up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting. "Let me finish. I said I didn't kill it because it's impossible to do so. You cannot kill a Dementor. At best you can either drive them off or keep them at bay."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and sardonically asked, "So you're saying that Dementors normally explode when a Patronus bites them? And that the explosion, or whatever it was, didn't kill it?"

"Well, no." Seeing the smug look forming on Harry's face he quickly went on. "What I mean to say is that I've never heard of that happening to a Dementor before. I've never even heard of a Patronus acting like mine just has."

Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching her two favorite patients (not that she'd ever admit _that _to them), could no longer hold herself back. "Since the Headmaster seems to agree that the danger has passed I want the two of you in there," she pointed to the Hospital Wing, "right now. I need to exam the both you. And do not tell me you are fine. Either of you." Here she glared at them for attempting to contradict her. "You will not be fine until I clear you to leave and resume normal activities."

Not wanting to risk prolonging his stay under her care Harry hurried to comply. Remus stayed for a moment and considered arguing, but catching the look on the stern nurse's face decided it was best to just do as she said. Grumbling under his breath about being treated like a schoolboy he followed Harry. Madam Pomfrey, muttering about dangerous creatures and sports, Dumbledore, chuckling lightly, and McGonagall, who was fighting the urge roll her eyes, were right behind them.

Upon opening the door Harry stopped short and let out a low whistle. The room was practically destroyed. There was glass and potion residue everywhere and several beds were overturned while the rest looked to have had their bedclothes pulled off. Several feet in front of him was a pile of what appeared to be ripped black cloth.

"Er — Professor?" he started hesitantly. "Do Dementors normally take off their cloaks and go for a stroll?"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall sounded scandalized. "Why on earth would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because the Dementor left its cloak here," he pointed at the pile of cloth, "and since you can't kill one that would mean that there's a Dementor out there with no cloak on." He shivered at the thought.

"That's a bit disturbing," Remus said conversationally.

"Only a bit?" Harry questioned. "Imagine all those poor traumatized people who will cross its path. They'll never be the same again."

Remus couldn't help it, he snorted. Before he could utter a retort Madam Pomfrey broke into their repartee. "If you two are quite done with your banter," she glared at them, as though daring them to continue, "I would like to know what is going to be done about this mess! And my potions! What if someone comes in ill? How am I supposed to treat my patients without those?"

"Now, now Poppy. There's no need to get upset. Cleaning this up will take but a moment." As if to prove his point he gave his wand a few waves and the glass returned to the windows, the beds righted themselves and the mess from the potions vanished. "As for the potions, I shall enlist Severus' help in brewing you an emergency batch while I contact St. Mungo's and request their assistance in helping you to restock."

"Thank-you, Headmaster. Let Severus know I'll send him a list of what I need tonight. Now that that is settled I can examine you two. No arguments." Harry walked past the cloak and made his way to his customary bed. Remus took the bed next to him. Once they were seated, Madam Pomfrey began running diagnostics on them and determining what she would need. Remus had a gash on his head that would need cleaning before she could close it. He also had a slight concussion. Harry on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. Now to check and see if she had spare potions in her office.

While they were being examined Harry was watching Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were examining the cloak that the Dementor left behind. Unfortunately they were talking too low for him to make out what they were saying. Every now and then one of them would tap it with their wand, but nothing seemed to be happening. Harry was eerily reminded of when he watched Dumbledore examine Mrs. Norris.

Remus was also listening in on their conversation. The only difference being that he could actually hear what they were saying. Truth be told it wasn't much. They were theorizing on what happened and trying to figure out why the cloak was there. The spells they were casting on it were simple revealing spells, but they weren't having any effect on it.

Thinking it best to distract Harry, Remus decided to speak to him about what happened at the match. "I heard about the match," at Harry's questioning look he added "Professor McGonagall told me this morning. I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits." Harry looked at the bag on the nightstand. It contained the remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Remus saw this and sighed. As irrational as it was he felt guilty that the broom was destroyed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance." Glancing at the bag he asked "Is that it?"

"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey wants to throw it away. I won't let her. I think that's why she's holding me hostage in here."

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey had returned. Not waiting for an answer she handed them both a rather large piece of chocolate. "Here, eat this. Hold still Mr. Lupin I need to clean this wound." She had a jar of purple liquid with her. She dabbed it on the wound (which stung and smoked) and then poked it with her wand. The wound healed instantly. "You are lucky I keep a bag of supplies in my office for when I'm called away. Here, drink this. It's a Wideye Potion, for concussions."

Remus drank it and shuddered. _Why must all potions taste so foul?_

"I apologize for interrupting, but we appear to have a problem. Professor McGonagall and I have tried a wide variety of spells and none of them seem to be having any effect on the cloak. We have even attempted Vanishing it, but as you can see that has also failed. It appears to be highly resistant to magic."

"Headmaster! Surely you're not suggesting that we just leave it there. It will traumatize my patients!" Seeing that Madam Pomfrey was just getting started on her tirade against the cloak (and Dementors in general) Harry made his way over to McGonagall who was contemplating the cloak.

"Er — Professor? Do you have any idea how you are going to get rid of the cloak?"

"No, Mr. Potter, we do not. We have tried every magical means we could think of to remove it and none of them have worked."

"Oh." Harry thought on what she said. They tried every _magical_ means they could think of, but not non-magical. It was possible that there was a very simple solution to getting rid of it. Before he tried it though he needed to know one thing "Is it dangerous?"

"The fact that it is not giving off a magical signature leads us to believe that it is not dangerous."

Satisfied that the cloak wasn't going to suddenly start strangling him or some such thing Harry bent down to pick it up. Straightening up he examined the cloak in his hands. It looked smaller than he thought it would be. Deciding to think on that later he asked "So, should I just toss it in the bin?"

"I think the Headmaster would like to examine it Harry." Harry turned and saw Lupin standing just a little behind him. He smiled at Harry. "I was also going to suggest just picking it up, but you seem to have beaten me to it."

"I see you have solved our small dilemma. Now, what do you boys suggest we do with the books?" Dumbledore glanced over at the spot on the floor where the cloak was. Harry and Remus both glanced over and to their surprise saw two small piles of books. The covers of which looked to be made of tattered black cloth. That at least explained where the remainder of the cloak went. He was tempted to just pick the books up, like he did with the cloak. But if last year taught him anything it was that books can be very dangerous.

Remus knelt down to get a better look at the books. There were seven of them in total. Three of which were quite thin compared to the other four. The covers were made of cloth, most likely from the cloak. As such it was probably safe for him to pick one of them up. But it would probably be prudent to check first. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out his wand and muttered "_Specialis Revelio_." A very faint white light briefly engulfed the books. That was unexpected. He thought that, like with the cloak, nothing would happen.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

"While I do admit that I hadn't expected that to happen, I don't find it very troubling. The light means that the books have a trace of magic on them. The color of the light tells us about the type of magic and in some cases what enchantments were used. A white light indicates that the magic is benign and as such won't harm us for picking the object up." Remus then picked up the smallest book and opened it. There was nothing written in it. The pages were grey and felt brittle between his fingers. They looked almost like —

Harry, who was peering over Remus' shoulder to see inside, mumbled "Dementor."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too." He stood up with the book and handed it to Dumbledore to look at. "I have no idea how it's possible or why it happened but these books," he gestured at the remaining books, "seem to have come from the Dementor that was here. The covers are made from the cloak and the pages appear to be made from the Dementor itself."

"Most unusual." Dumbledore spoke softly while perusing the blank pages of the book. "I have never heard of such a thing happening." With a sigh he gently shut the book. "Unfortunately I find myself short on time this week and I seem to have to pay another visit to Cornelius. Perhaps this time I will be able to make him see sense." With how stubborn the Minister was being he doubted that would be possible, but he still needed to try. He also needed to learn more about these books and what happened with that Dementor. Looking at Harry he was suddenly struck with inspiration. "As to the mystery of these books, I leave that to Remus and Harry. I'm sure that between the two of you, you will be able to solve this. I suggest beginning your search in the Restricted Section of the Library.

"I also caution you against mentioning this to anyone. As far as we know this is a unique event. Until we know more about what happened it would be wise to keep it to ourselves. Now Minerva, I believe it is time for us to relieve Severus of guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Remus asked.

"Yes. When Poppy came to fetch me I felt it necessary to keep the rest of the students in the Great Hall for their own safety. I left Severus in charge of them. Now I suggest you do something about those books before Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger return." With that he turned on his heel and ushered McGonagall out.

"He makes a good point. We need to get these out of sight." He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the cloak that Harry was still holding. "Can I get that for a moment Harry?"

Harry, who hadn't even realized that he was still holding it, handed it over. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just watch." He put the cloak on a nearby bed, took out his wand and pointing it at the cloak said "_Pallium Cistam_." Harry watched as the cloak transformed into a chest large enough to hold all seven books. "That will do nicely. Can you pass me the books Harry?"

Once all the books were placed in the chest and it was secured with a locking spell he noticed that Harry looked slightly nervous. He couldn't imagine why Harry was nervous . . . unless he thought that now that Dumbledore was gone he was going to be told that his help wouldn't be needed. If that was the case it would be best to clear that up now.

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore suggested you help me with the research. I have a lot to do before the holidays, so if you're willing to help me with the research it would be greatly appreciated." If Harry's change in countenance was anything to go by he was right about what was wrong.

"Of course I want to help. When do you want to start?"

Remus smiled at his eagerness to help. "Perhaps tomorrow after dinner. Stay behind after class and I'll let you know for sure. Now, you should head back to your bed and I should leave before Madam Pomfrey decides that _I_ need to stay the night."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of Sunday with Ron and Hermione. They had told him about how a Dementor was spotted on the grounds and that Dumbledore and McGonagall had both went to investigate it leaving Snape in charge. Ron had spent five minutes complaining about how "that greasy git" wouldn't let anyone leave. When Hermione had pointed out it was for their own safety Ron hurriedly changed the subject.

When Monday finally came Harry was eager to start the research. He met Lupin as planned after dinner at the entrance to the Restricted Section. It was decided they would spend a few hours each night looking through the books. To avoid questions from Ron and Hermione he had told them that he was helping Lupin research several things and he couldn't say on what.

They spent that night and the next going through book after book with no success. That's not to say nothing came out of those first two nights. The books were so old that many of the titles had faded forcing them to open each book to find out what it was about. Which led to Harry learning quite a few things ranging from facts about magical creatures (how much more prejudiced can a person get) to spells (that he couldn't wait to try). The only downside was Lupin taking away several interesting books that held his attention for too long (although the fact that he also took away the particularly disturbing ones made up for that).

By Wednesday evening Harry had to admit that being allowed to help was starting to lose its appeal. But that could have been because he had just finished reading about goblin mating practices. While wondering why anyone would _want_ to know how goblins mated he wandered over to see if Lupin had found anything. Lupin was pulling out a large black and silver book when Harry reached him. He probably thought it looked promising, but Harry knew otherwise. Before he could give any sort of warning the book was opened and a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek filled the library. One strong silencing charm and a lecture (courtesy of Madam Pince) later they went back to work.

It wasn't until they were nearly done for the night that Harry found it. He had been glancing at the shelves in front of him when a book caught his eye. It looked similar to the books the Dementor left behind, only much thinner making it easy to pass over. "Professor, I think I found something." He opened the book and finding a promising page began to read.

_Although rare, there have been instances where a Dementor has greatly affected the_

_ outcome of a person's life for the better. The last suspected case of this happening was_

_ during the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such, very little_

_ is known. What is known has been passed down from word of mouth and is now_

_ considered legend._

_ It is said that on occasion a Dementor will feel a strong affinity towards a soul. The_

_ magic of that soul calls out for the Dementor, compelling it to come. It is unknown _

_ what exactly happens once the soul and Dementor meet. All that is known is that a _

_ powerful backlash of magic is released resulting in the demise of the Dementor and _

_ the appearance of a set of books._

_ Due to the Dementor's ability to see into a person's soul these books have come to be_

_ known as Essence Books. They are said to tell the tale of what was, what is and what _

_ will be. The reader is given a better understanding of the past and present and also the_

_ opportunity to change the future should they so choose._

Remus, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin you found something. I was beginning to fear that we'd still be searching through the holidays."

Harry on the other hand was staring at the passage with a look of resigned acceptance. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he muttered.

"It probably has something to do with trouble's tendency of finding you." Remus replied wryly.

Harry snorted. "There is that." After a minute of silence he asked "So, what happens now?"

"Now the Headmaster and I will read this to see what dangers, if any, these so called _Essence Books_ pose. There could also be benefits to reading them. Once we have all the information the decision on what to do next will come down to you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes you. Considering what happened the other day with the Dementor it's only logical to assume that the books would be about you. It's only fair that you get to make the final decision on what to do with the books. That doesn't mean we won't offer our opinions on the matter, because I'm sure we will."

"Okay. How long do you think it will take before I need to make a decision?"

"I would say by Saturday, Sunday the latest. There's not much to read here so I don't imagine it taking much longer than that." Remus looked at his watch and sighed. "It's nearly curfew, you need to start heading to your Common Room."

They left the library in a companionable silence that wasn't broken until they reached the stairs where they would part ways.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight." And before his better judgment could take root Remus found himself calling Harry back. "Here, I think you've earned this." He handed Harry a book. "I wouldn't suggest showing it to anyone though. It's highly advanced magic and can go quite wrong. You shouldn't practice anything in there without proper supervision but there is nothing wrong with just reading the theory behind it on your own." With that said Remus headed down the stairs to his rooms.

Harry on the other hand stood rooted to the spot. In his hands was a gold and ivory leather bound book. The golden lettering read _The Art of Becoming an Animagus_. He had been fascinated by it when he had found it in the Restricted Section. Flipping through it he had seen that several students had added notes in the margins. Someone had even drawn four animals playing under a full moon. A sound down the corridor cut his musings short and he hastily shoved the book in his bag before hurrying to his Common Room.

* * *

Date Published: August 3, 2013

Date Reposted: October 4, 2013

Word Count: 4,406

**AN:** Thank-you for reading. If you have any questions or concerns please don't be afraid to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited and review.

This chapter is being uploaded for Ginny Weasley's birthday.

A beta is wanted, and not just for grammar and the like. Please contact me if you're interested.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter would I be here?

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus had always found Dumbledore's office to be fascinating. It was hard not to. Dumbledore had, over the many, many years of his life, accumulated countless things, much of which he kept on display in his office. The shelves were full of books, both magical and non-magical. The tables held delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke.

Not much had changed in the fifteen years since his last visit here. The only obvious difference he could see was the glass case behind the desk. Inside the case was a beautiful silver sword with rubies in the hilt. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved on the blade.

"It's magnificent isn't it?"

Remus jumped and turned around. He had been so caught up in examining the sword that he failed to hear Dumbledore and McGonagall come in. "Yes it is, Professor Dumbledore. I was under the impression that it had been lost. How did you come by it?"

"That, my boy, is a fascinating tale —" McGonagall snorted at that, horrifying seemed a more apt description for what had happened "— that involves bravery, daring and chivalry. But alas, it is not mine to tell."

By this point McGonagall had settled herself into a chair and could be heard muttering about "foolishness" and "reckless behavior" and something that sounded suspiciously like "nearly died." Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at Dumbledore who just shook his head.

Seeing as neither seemed likely to discuss the subject further Remus decided to bring the conversation to why he was here in the first place. "Professor, your note said to come as soon as I could. But," he glanced at McGonagall who was still muttering under her breath, "if you'd like me to come back later I can."

"Not at all my dear boy. Minerva is here for the same reason you are, so there is no reason for you to come back later. Now, why don't we have a seat so we can begin." Dumbledore sat behind his desk and pulled out the thin book Harry had found in the Restricted Section.

McGonagall, who had finally stopped her angry muttering, looked at the book in Dumbledore's hand and asked, "So this meeting is about what happened with the Dementor?" Dumbledore nodded. "Okay then. What are our options?"

"We have two options. We can either read the books that were left behind or not read them. We need to decide which would be the better course of action." Dumbledore would have continued on but he was interrupted.

"No." Remus' voice was calm but firm. At the questioning glances he received from the professors he elaborated. "This is Harry's choice. These books are about him and in all likelihood very personal. The only person who has the right to decide whether or not to read these books is Harry. And again it is his decision to allow us to read the books with him. The only thing we can do is help him make an informed decision and answer any questions he may have."

McGonagall looked abashed at that. She had obviously not seen these books as an invasion of a person's privacy until it was pointed out. To be honest she didn't even know what these books truly meant. Albus had briefly explained the situation while they headed to his office but it hadn't really sunk in until just now. She had already felt that she failed Harry during his first two years here. She wouldn't allow herself to do so again. She would support Harry's decision and be there for him should he need her.

Dumbledore on the other hand looked contemplative. This was a big decision to make. And while he agreed with Remus he didn't like putting something of this magnitude on Harry's shoulders. Harry was still young and deserved whatever semblance of a childhood he could get. But he had no choice in the matter. Remus was right. This was one decision he couldn't make for Harry. All he could do is stand by Harry and help him deal with whatever comes his way.

"You are quite right Remus. This is Harry's decision. I seem to have forgotten that detail." Dumbledore looked rather contrite at that. "But as you said we can help him make an informed decision and answer his questions." With that said the three professors went to work discussing the advantages and disadvantages of reading the books.

* * *

Harry was happily having breakfast with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. He was glad it was finally the weekend. Malfoy had been doing spirited imitations of him falling off his broom all week. As a matter of fact he was doing it right now. Many would wonder how Harry could be happy when that was happening across the hall. The answer was simple. Harry had his revenge last night. Of course Malfoy didn't know it…yet. That would come later.

Harry had spent the morning skillfully dodging his friends' inquiries into where he disappeared off to last night. The three of them were playfully bantering with one another when the post arrived. Harry rarely received post during the year so he was surprised when Hedwig landed next to him with a letter tied to her leg. He quickly relieved her of her burden and offered her some of his breakfast. She gently nibbled his fingers before flying off to the owlery to rest.

Harry looked at the letter curiously. The only thing written on the envelope was his name. The writing looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. The only person who sent him post while he was at Hogwarts was Hagrid and this most definitely wasn't from him.

He looked up and saw that Hermione was reading her weekly letter from her parents and Ron was listening to Percy as he passed along messages from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Looking back down at the letter he figured he might as well open it. He wouldn't know who it was from otherwise. Unfolding the single piece of parchment the envelope contained he quickly scanned the bottom and saw that it was from Lupin. Going back to the start of the letter he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore and I have finished our research in regards to what had happened earlier this week. Along with Professor McGonagall we have discussed the situation at hand and have hopefully come up with answers to any questions you may have. We would like to meet with you tonight after dinner. If you can make it please come to my office at 6 o'clock. If not please find one of us so we can reschedule. We may be there all night so it would be best not to make any plans for afterwards if you are able to make it._

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S. Please remember not to discuss the details of this with anyone, at least for now. After tonight that may change._

Relief washed over him. He had been worried that despite Lupin's words he wouldn't get a choice in the matter. Not that he knew what he wanted to do anyway. There were so many what ifs that he wasn't sure if there was a right answer.

His musings were cut short by Ron who noticed the letter. "Who's that from?"

"The professors," he answered truthfully while putting the letter away. He knew that wouldn't be enough for them so he continued on, telling half-truths. "They want to discuss what happened with the Dementors." This was true, only they would think it was about the Dementors at the match, not the one from the next day. "And I was thinking of asking Professor Lupin to teach me that Patronus thing. He's going to be there too so it will be the perfect opportunity." Also true, and knowing Hermione it was the perfect way to change the subject.

"Really? When do you have to go? What's a Patronus? Maybe we can go to the library to look up some information on it before you meet with the professors." He grimaced at the thought of spending more time in the library. And judging by the look on Ron's face he wasn't looking forward to it either.

* * *

Remus was nervously pacing his office. McGonagall was watching him in what looked to be amusement. Dumbledore was not there. He was dealing with a crisis that had occurred with the Slytherin dormitories. Apparently no one could enter them and the entrance refused to have its password reset.

The Marauder in him found the situation highly amusing. But as 6 o'clock drew nearer he couldn't help but begin to worry. What if Harry decided to read the books on his own? What if he decided to let certain people read with him but not him? What if he decided he didn't want to read them at all?

That last thought scared him the most. He wanted to read the books. These books were his chance to learn more about Harry. About what he liked and disliked. The places he's been. The friends he had before Hogwarts. His first trip into the magical world. The fact that he would be better able to protect him in the future was an added bonus.

"Remus, do sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Yes, she was definitely amused by his pacing. He complied though, sitting down heavily in the chair beside her. They sat in silence until a knock at the door announced Harry's arrival.

Taking a moment to settle his nerves, Remus made his way to the door and opened it. "Good evening Harry. Come in and take a seat."

Harry gave a small smile, greeted both professors and took the seat next to McGonagall. It wasn't until he was seated that he noticed Dumbledore's absence. Before he could ask about it McGonagall was already explaining.

"As you have surely noticed Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has not yet arrived. A _situation_ has come up in the dungeons that requires his attention. He said he would send word if this meeting is to be rescheduled."

"Professor, are you talking about the fact that the Slytherin Common Room isn't allowing anyone in?" Harry asked, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yes I am." She eyed Harry shrewdly. "You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about it would you Mr. Potter?"

"Not much Professor. I heard a few people congratulating Fred and George on a prank well done. They looked a bit put out though. Said it wasn't them."

"It's not really their style though," Remus pointed out. "From what I've seen the twins lean towards the more flashy types of magic."

"Thatis what I told Severus when he tried to put the blame on them. I also pointed out that if Dumbledore couldn't fix it that it was unlikely someone who isn't at NEWT level could be responsible."

As if summoned by his name being spoken Dumbledore entered the office. "Ah, excellent. Everyone is here." He conjured up a squashy chintz armchair and sat down on McGonagall's other side.

"Have you solved the situation in the dungeons?" McGonagall asked curtly.

"I didn't, but young Mr. Malfoy seemed to have figured out the solution." His eyes were twinkling merrily.

"And that was?" McGonagall was exasperated. She knew the man wouldn't give a straight answer unless asked the right questions.

"Well, I was just suggesting that the Slytherin's would have to spend the night in the Great Hall when Mr. Malfoy said 'Wait 'til my father hears about this' and the entranceway opened. Apparently the password had been changed and without knowing the current password the entrance wouldn't allow us entry. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy all has been corrected."

Harry was doing his best to not laugh out loud at that, but it was rather difficult. He could just imagine the night Malfoy was in for. Because even if the rest of his House believed he didn't change the password (which he didn't because Harry knew who did), they would know it was his fault it was changed. After all, no one threatened to tell their father as often as Malfoy did, so it was rather obvious that the perpetrator was getting revenge on him and in the process punished the entire House. After being locked out of their rooms all day none of them would be feeling very friendly towards Malfoy anytime soon.

Remus was doing a slightly better job of hiding his laughter then Harry was. Like Harry, he knew that the Malfoy boy would be receiving the brunt of his housemates' anger. While he normally would have felt sorry for someone taking the fall for another he made an exception in this case. He didn't like the boy much. He found him to be extremely disrespectful and he seemed to think rather highly of himself.

Not to mention the fact that Remus knew perfectly well that Draco seemed to find what happened with the Dementors to be highly amusing. It was disturbing how little he respected another person's life. Especially at his age. So no, Remus didn't feel sorry for him. He could only hope that the boy would grow from this and realize that his actions and words had consequences.

McGonagall's glare sobered them up quickly. "If you two are quite finished I believe we have another matter to discuss." It wouldn't do for either of them to know she found this funny as well. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Yes, of course Minerva. So Harry, tell me. What do you know about the _Essence Books_?"

"Er — not much. Just that they come from the Dementors and that they tell your past, present and future."

"That is, essentially, what they do. But there is much more to it than that. They allow you to look in on your past with a more objective view point. They allow you to clearly see what is going on around you. They allow you a glimpse into what your future will hold should you continue on the path you are now. They give you a better understanding of yourself.

"Now, the choice of what to do is yours. However, I feel we would be remiss not to mention what each choice entails. Should you decide to read, you will have to read each book. There is no turning back should you start on that path. If you do not finish reading them within thirteen months of their discovery there will be dire consequences on your magic. Should you decide not to read then the books will harmlessly disappear in thirteen days."

Dumbledore allowed Harry a moment for the words to sink in before asking, "Do you have any questions regarding what I have just said?"

Harry was still digesting everything. Now that he knew what would happen should he change his mind? He hadn't thought that there would be a time limit on this whole thing. Would that complicate things? Realizing that they were waiting for some sort of response from him he asked "How do the books know if you started reading them or not? And how do they know how much time has passed?"

McGonagall answered this question. "We believe the books have some sense of self-awareness that allows them to tell the passage of time and whether or not they have been read."

"But why are they self-aware?" Harry suddenly asked. The thought had just struck him that these books could be like the diary. If they were this just made his decision a whole lot easier.

Unaware of the turmoil going on in Harry's mind Remus answered his question. "I believe that has to do with the fact that the books are created from a Dementor. A Dementor is self-aware. They are able to think on their own and make decisions. It's more than likely that the self-awareness of the Dementor transferred over to the books."

Harry was still a bit tense though. From what Lupin said they were different, but he needed to make sure. "So it's nothing like…" He trailed off. He really didn't want to say it. He didn't even like thinking about it much.

Understanding what was being asked Dumbledore reassured him. "No, it's nothing like that book Harry. These are completely different and the outcome is only affected by those reading, not by the book itself."

He let out a barely audible sigh of relief at hearing that, the tension leaving his body. Remus was able to hear it though. He shot a questioning glance at Dumbledore who discreetly shook his head.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Harry thought for a moment. Did he have any other questions? No. Not about the books anyway. The whole thing with the books was pretty much straight forward. He shook his head.

"So then, have you come to a decision on what you would like to do? Or would you prefer more time to think it over?"

"Yes. No. I mean — yes I came to a decision. I don't need any more time. I just," he trailed off again. He wanted to ask them for their opinions, but he wasn't sure how. What if they disagreed with his choice? Would they convince him to change it? Would they be disappointed in him? He never had to worry about that before. The Dursley's had already written him off as a disappointment ages ago. His primary school teachers rarely paid attention to him. The neighbors constantly criticized him.

He had learned a long time ago not to care about what people thought of him. But these three were different. He actually cared what they thought. They had done so much for him, even Professor Lupin and they had only met at the start of the year. He really didn't want to disappoint them.

He looked at each of them and it was the encouraging look Lupin was giving him that had him blurt out his question. "What would you do if it was you?"

"I would." Remus answered first. Seeing everyone's eyes on him he explained his reasoning. "I feel that at this point in my life it would be good for me to know what my immediate future holds." He was, of course, referring to both the Black situation and Harry. "A few years ago I don't think I would have. And I might not want to a few years from now. I do know that had this happened to me during the war I would have read them." He couldn't help thinking about the friends and family he lost during those horrible years. "I think it all depends on what is going on in our lives when these books come to us. I for one would like to be prepared for how the curse on the Defense position will affect me." You could hear the humor in his voice when he said the last part.

"Considering what happened to the last two it would probably be best for you to be — er — forewarned." Harry replied wryly.

"Honestly you two! This is a serious matter. It is not a time for joking around." McGonagall said sternly.

"Who's joking Professor? Do you not remember what happened to the last two Defense professors?" Harry said seriously. McGonagall conceded defeat. Harry brought up an excellent point.

"Do I even want to know what happened to them?" Remus asked sounding slightly worried.

"I find that it is far easier to find and keep Professors if they do not know the exact reason for the unfortunate dismissals of their predecessors right away." Dumbledore stated calmly. "As for myself, I believe I would read the books. Like Remus, I believe the events going on around me at the moment affect my choice. The increase in both rumors and facts that I have been receiving lately would require me to." The inquisitive look he was now giving McGonagall told the others he wouldn't be expanding further on that statement.

"I agree with Remus as well. And considering the number of times and the reasons certain students have ended up in the Hospital Wing for I think it would be necessary for me to. If only to help keep them out of there." She shot Harry a look that clearly indicated him as one of those students.

Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They didn't know it yet but they agreed with his decision. That meant they wouldn't be trying to change his mind or disappointed in him. Knowing there wasn't much else to say or ask he finally gave them his answer. "I would like to read the books." His voice was soft and steadfast. There was no way he would be changing his mind.

"May we ask for your reasoning behind reading them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because of Black." He didn't explain further. It didn't seem necessary.

McGonagall's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Given the situation it's quite understandable that you would be scared."

Perhaps he did need to explain further. "I'm not scared _of_ Black. Not for myself anyway. But what if next time he attacks a student because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? I'm the one he's after so it would be my fault. I don't want any more people hurt because of me," he ended sadly, looking at a spot on the floor and thinking of how his mother could have lived if she had just given him up.

"The only person who would be at fault is Black," Remus said more harshly then he meant to. He didn't like that Harry was blaming himself for this or the way he sounded. Taking a calming breath he added, "He's the one who is making the choice to come after you, not you. He is the only one to blame should someone get hurt."

Harry had looked up quickly, shocked at Lupin's tone of voice. He had never heard the man sound like that before. The shock faded though when his voice lost the edge it had had to it. He nodded, he understood what the man was saying but that didn't mean he agreed.

"Remus is right Harry. This situation has been completely out of your control from the start, therefore anything that Black does is not a reflection on you." Dumbledore also made a good point, but it didn't change Harry's opinion.

"As for the books your reasoning for reading them is quite noble. Not many would read them for such a cause. Since you have decided to read them there are two things I must tell you. First, I would very much prefer you read these books with an adult. Now before you say anything about a right to privacy," Dumbledore said, holding a hand up to forestall any interruptions, "I would like to point out that several of these books are likely to contain things you have yet to learn and having an adult present while reading will be beneficial to you understanding.

"There is also the chance that there is something potentially traumatizing in your future. And while we hope that is not the case, we would be wrong not to prepare you for that. Having a person who has more life experience then you around will help you to cope better."

Harry was completely against it. It was an invasion of his privacy. How would they like it if he was reading at a book about them? But then Dumbledore started explaining his reasoning and he found he couldn't really argue with it. He supposed he could always choose who got to read them, that would make things somewhat better. He was about to agree to the request when Dumbledore went on.

"Also, there is the fact that Remus has inadvertently tied his magic to the books. This means he also has to read with you."

"Huh? Wait. What —? How —? When —? I don't —" Remus was so confused he couldn't even finish his questions. Dumbledore hadn't said anything of the sort when they were discussing the books. Where had this come from?

"I was rereading the section on how to read the books when I realized that we had overlooked something. You see Harry the books are tied to the magic of the person whom they are about. Meaning only that person's magic can affect them. This is to ensure that the books do not fall into the wrong hands. What we hadn't taken into account was the fact that Remus transfigured what was left of the Dementor's cloak."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously. He found that he didn't mind the fact that Lupin would have to read with him. He was rather fond of the man already and liked that he didn't treat him as if he was a child. Now had it been Snape he would have changed his mind on reading the books immediately. There was no way he would let that man anywhere near these books.

"Everything. It should not have been possible for him to transfigure them. Both Minerva and I had tried to do so with no success. And yet Remus was able to do it with no trouble. It is my belief that when his Patronus attacked the Dementor it left a trace of his magic behind, tying him to the books as well. Which is why he was able to transfigure the cloak while we couldn't."

"That makes sense. Would Professor Lupin suffer the same consequences as me if we don't finish the books?" Harry didn't want anything to happen to him because he failed to finish reading the books.

"I cannot be sure, but I would say that it is probable. Do you have any objections to him reading with you?"

"No," he replied honestly. Turning to the man in question he asked "Do you have any problems with reading them? If you do we don't have to read them."

At first Remus had been worried but that was unfounded. Harry didn't mind him being there and was even concerned that he didn't want to be a part of this. That thought made him smile. "I would be honored to read these books with you Harry. It should prove to be an interesting experience."

"Excellent. Now I wonder if you would allow Minerva and myself to sit in as well. Before you make a decision allow me to explain our reasons why. As Head of Gryffindor House Minerva is responsible for each member of the House. As such she wishes to ensure your continued well-being."

"Also I was rather fond of your parents during their time here. When they had graduated we kept in touch. I wish to do right by them." The 'and you' was unspoken, but Harry still heard it. He understood that she wished to make up for what happened first year.

"As for myself I have an entire building of underage students under my care. And seeing as you spend the majority of the year in these walls it is safe to say some, if not most, of the happenings in the books will occur here. I also must admit that I am curious as to how things will turn out." There was also the fact that he had more power politically then the others in the room. This would allow him to put any plans or decisions they come up with into action much quicker.

Harry didn't see a problem with it and told them so. He trusted the two of them and respected their opinions (even if he didn't always agree with it).

"Thank-you Harry for allowing us this opportunity. Is there anyone you wish to be present during the readings?" While Dumbledore wanted to keep the number of people reading small to prevent information leaks it was only fair to allow him to pick a person or two of his choosing to be there with him.

"No sir." To say that the professors were stunned would be an understatement. They had expected him to request at least his best friends; after all he was rarely away from them.

"No?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry shook his head in response.

"Not even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" He shook his head again. He had a feeling his future wouldn't include many good things and he didn't want to put any of that pressure on them. Not to mention their constant bickering was getting on his nerves and he was in desperate need of a break from them.

"How about your relatives? I'm sure we could come up with —"

"No!" Harry said sharply. There was no way in hell he was letting them sit in on a reading of his life. They've done enough damage to it as it was. Not to mention the fact that they always managed to turn his teachers against him. He didn't want that to happen here. Nor did he want them to ruin his only escape.

Dumbledore could feel the aggression rolling off of Harry in waves. Obviously whatever disagreement had caused him to run away during the summer was still fresh in his mind. McGonagall was taken aback by his tone but dismissed it. Boys his age were usually looking for independence from their family.

Remus was concerned. Harry's tone and clenched hands told him that something was not right. What that was he had no way of knowing, but figured it had to do with his family. He just hoped it was something that was easily fixable.

After he had reigned in his anger for his relatives he spoke again. "Sir, there's no one else I want to read these books with. I'm fine with it just being the four of us."

"If you are sure Harry then we will move on to the final thing I have to tell you. I would like to keep the knowledge of these books and what they contain between only us. Any information being released will only be on a need to know basis. It is for not only your safety but the safety of anyone you might tell."

"I understand Professor. I wasn't going to tell anyone anything anyway. Not unless it was important."

"I'm glad you understand Harry." Looking over at the clock Dumbledore smiled. "We seem to have quite a bit of time left this evening. If no one objects I believe we can begin the books tonight." Once he received everyone's agreement he continued. "I do not think an office is an appropriate setting for reading. I suggest we change rooms to somewhere more comfortable. Remus where do you have the books?"

"I'm keeping them in my rooms. Far fewer people have access to them so I felt it the safest place for them. Would you like me to get them?"

"Actually Remus, would you mind if we used your rooms for the reading? At least for tonight. It would save us having to travel to another part of the building."

"Of course not sir." Remus left his seat, walked over to a painting of a large wolf and said "Talbot." Once he said it a door appeared and standing beside it he turned to his guests. "Please come in."

* * *

Date Published: August 11, 2013

Date Reposted: October 4, 2013

Word Count: 5,248

**AN: **Thank-you for reading. Remember if you have any questions or concerns just ask.

The reading will start in the next chapter.

To the person who hoped for slash, sadly this will not include any. This story will focus on family/friendship bonding rather then any sort of romance.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed.

Today we are updating for Madam Chang's birthday. I doubt many of you remember (she had only a very brief mention after all), hell not even her own daughter could remember that her birthday was approaching. So happy birthday to the plot device whose sole purpose was for Harry and Cho to have a few minutes alone before they were sadly (or not so sadly depending on your shipping preferences) interrupted by Filch.

A beta is still wanted. I should probably tell you I have no interest in whether or not you are actually beta approved by this site. All that matters is that you're willing to read through for mistakes and help me work out which ideas are good and which are crap. Knowledge of British English is also appreciated.

Also, this is a non-reading chapter.

**Disclaimer:** In the process of setting up negotiations for the rights to Harry Potter. Until then I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 6

Once the door closed behind Harry Remus shot up from his seat and started pacing. He was furious, with the Dursleys for treating Harry in such a way and with Dumbledore for placing him with those people.

But mostly he was furious with himself. Not once did he personally check on Harry. Instead he would ask Dumbledore and was always told the same things. _Harry's doing well. He's polite and respectful to others. He's always roughhousing with the other children. _Remus snorted. Roughhousing his arse. Harry was being bullied by the other boys and no one even noticed.

"As nice as it is to watch you build up steam for when you, for lack of a better phrase, tear Albus a new one, I believe we should start now. Merlin only knows what's going through the poor boys head right now with all the growling you're doing."

Remus stopped mid-step (and growl) and turned to the door Harry was behind. He cast several silencing and anti-eavesdropping charms all the while cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. He then turned to glare at his colleagues, though it was mostly aimed at Dumbledore. "I find myself wondering where to start. We've read only two chapters thus far and I have yet to see the so-called 'happy and normal childhood' you swore to me Harry was having. So, do either of you have a suggestion on where to start? Or should we just begin chronologically?"

Dumbledore sighed. This evening was going to be much longer than he had anticipated. He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine forming, one that he fully deserved. He truly had no idea how bad things were for Harry. He had placed Arabella nearby in hopes of her getting close to the Dursleys and in turn Harry. Unfortunately she wasn't able to endear herself to Petunia, but did manage to get the position of babysitter for Harry on occasion. It was just enough to see that he was growing into a polite and quiet young man.

McGonagall felt that she was just as guilty as Dumbledore was. She had allowed him to leave Harry there without much of a protest. But she was a Gryffindor through and through, and as such she was willing to own up to her mistakes. Starting with the first. "I believe we should start in order."

"Alright then. Do tell me just what _extenuating circumstances_ make it alright to leave a toddler on a doorstep." Remus bit out.

"In order to understand my decision to leave Harry on the doorstep it is imperative to know why I decided to place him with the Dursleys in the first place." Receiving a short nod Dumbledore began his story.

"I'm sure you remember what things were like when Voldemort fell that night. After the initial celebrations chaos and confusion reigned. The Ministry and Order were rounding up anyone suspected of being a Death Eater. His followers were both scared and furious. They had lost the protection of their Master. Many created cover stories and began laying down their defense of being under the Imperious Curse. Others were fleeing the country. Some attempted to avenge him and even tried to find him. But with no clear leader in place they were not as effective."

The room's occupants shuddered. They may not have been very effective but they had managed to do plenty of damage.

"You see, when James and Lily died I foresaw all of this happening. The joy, the chaos, the need for revenge. As the only survivor that night Harry had become a target in more ways than one. Not only would the Death Eaters be after him, but so would wizards who wanted a piece of his fame. When I placed him with the Dursleys my priority was to keep him safe and alive.

"Once things calmed down it was impossible to move Harry. In their Will the Potters had left primary custody of their son to Sirius Black. In case Black predeceased them or was unavailable custody was to go to you, Remus, and then Peter. But as Black turned out to be a Death Eater and had killed Peter you were the only option left. Sadly, the Ministry would never allow a werewolf, a so-called Dark Creature, to gain custody of a child."

Remus flinched at the reminder of what he was and his place in society. He knew the Headmaster hadn't said it to be hurtful, but it did still hurt. Especially now that he knew it kept Harry from growing up in a loving environment. He was however, incredibly touched that James and Lily had included him in their Will and had trusted him with Harry's welfare despite what he was.

Dumbledore sent Remus a sympathetic look. "I know you would have made a wonderful guardian to Harry, and Harry would have grown up safe and happy and most importantly loved. Unfortunately, I feared that if I brought this to the Ministry that they themselves would try and place Harry. I couldn't risk him being given to someone who did not have his best interest at heart or someone who had bought their way out of Azkaban."

That was, unfortunately, understandable. The Ministry was never the most noble of places. It was more than likely that they would have sold Harry off to the highest bidder, regardless of who they were.

"There is also the fact that at the time I did not, and still do not, believe Voldemort to be gone forever. He will come back, sooner rather than later I believe, and when he does he will not rest until Harry is dead. Should he return to full power even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms wouldn't stand up to him.

But I do know where Voldemort is weak. And with that in mind I made my decision. Harry would be protected by an ancient magic which Voldemort knows and despises and therefore underestimates. When Lily died to save Harry she left a lingering protection on him, one that flows through his veins to this day. I put my trust in his mother's blood.

I delivered Harry to her sister, her only remaining relative. By taking Harry in she sealed the charm I placed on him. Lily's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give Harry. The letter I left Harry with that night explains all this to Petunia. She is well aware that allowing him houseroom may have kept him alive these last twelve years."

A heavy silence filled the room. It was a lot to take in between the knowledge of the blood wards and Voldemort's imminent return. He gave them a moment to digest all this before finishing what he had to say.

"This brings us to why I left Harry on the doorstep. I knew enough about Petunia to know that had a witch or wizard, myself in particular, come to deliver Harry to her she would have rejected him on sight and broken the charm before anything could be explained. It was a risk I was not willing to take.

"So I placed Harry on the doorstep with a letter. I knew she would take the child into her home to read the letter. I had hoped that by the time she finished reading it she would have been convinced to keep him. He is, after all, her last link to Lily. I was sure that given time Petunia would come to love Harry as though he was hers."

"Well _that_ obviously didn't happen," Remus all but snarled. "All these years you've been telling me he was having such a happy childhood. And now I find out that you were lying to me. Why didn't you keep a closer eye on what was happening to him? Or did you see it and just ignore it rather than admit you made a mistake?"

"I am not so arrogant as to deny any blame in this. I had unknowingly made a grave mistake that night, and a young boy has paid the price for it. But you must believe me, I truly had no idea what was going on in that house. Arabella was to keep an eye on anything suspicious in the neighborhood. She had tried her best to get close to the Dursely's, but all she could manage was the occasional babysitting job. And they didn't start until Harry was five.

"From what she had told me I suspected that he may not be completely happy, but I never thought Petunia would stoop so low, or to allow her husband to. Harry was family. Family is supposed to love one another, not behave in such an appalling way."

Remus heard the tiredness in Dumbledore's voice. When he looked up at him he was surprised to see a tear trickling down the old man's face and into his beard. He had always looked up to Dumbledore because the man opened up doors for him that had previously been closed.

Ever since he was a child he thought Dumbledore could do no wrong. At some point along the way he seemed to have forgotten that Dumbledore was human too. That he made mistakes just like any other man. And like any other he had to live with the consequences. At that moment Remus realized that he couldn't stay mad at the man any longer.

"I can understand why you placed him with them that way. And even that you had no way of knowing what was happening." Remus started off softly, letting Dumbledore know he was mostly forgiven, but finished with a glare to make sure his point got across. "I trust that Harry will be removed from their _loving_ care straight away."

"Of course he will. I cannot allow any student under my care to return to such conditions. The only problem I see would be finding a suitable candidate for guardianship. The Ministry is bound to find out eventually and may try to challenge the change. We would need to find someone who has influence and won't be intimidated by them. But this is not the time for such a discussion. I believe there were other things you wished to discuss before bringing Harry into the conversation."

"Before that I believe I owe an apology as well," McGonagall interrupted. She had remained quiet so that the two men could say what they needed to, but now it was her turn. "I believe I am at just as much fault as Albus. I had not liked those Muggles and yet I did nothing but give a token protest at Harry's placement there. And over the years I did nothing to ascertain that they had changed."

Remus smiled softly at her. He and his friends always had a soft spot for the stern witch. "I appreciate the two of you admitting to having some fault in this. But I think its Harry you should be apologizing to, not me. I find myself at fault here as well and will be trying my best to make it up to him."

"I believe we will be as well," some of the tiredness had left Dumbledore's voice. He was already making a list of suitable guardians for Harry, and at the top of the list was one Remus John Lupin. He just needed a way to get around that pesky werewolf registration for it to work. And Harry's approval of course.

"Good. Now, why doesn't Harry know anything about the Potters and his place in the Wizarding World?" Remus asked bluntly.

"Ah, that is a slightly more complicated question. At first the reason was because Harry was far too young to understand the intricacies of it all. As he grew I began to look for his family tomes. Many of the old families kept their tomes in either their family manor or vault. As the manor has been sealed for a great many years I went to Gringotts.

"While the goblins have no love for wizards in general, they do respect me more than most others and informed me of a few things. Firstly being that my access to the Potter vaults was limited, which is something that I was already aware of. As such I am not allowed into his family vault, nor am I aware of what is actually in there.

"They also informed me that several people do have access to the Potter family vault as long as they follow the stipulations required. It was at this point that the client confidentiality came in. The account manager couldn't give me any names, but did say that if the right person asked the right questions they would be allowed in.

"The second reason for not informing is a bit more selfish. I just couldn't find it in myself to add to the burden that being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had given him."

Remus sighed. He couldn't fault the man for that. "I know Harry doesn't get full access until he's of age, but do you think the account manager would tell him who does?"

Dumbledore thought about it carefully before replying. "It's possible. We won't know for sure until we try and that would have to wait until summer."

Remus nodded in agreement, he figured that much. "James had a rather big mouth and was extremely proud of his family history." He rolled his eyes fondly at the memory. James had spent quite a few nights telling them all stories that he had heard from his father. He even told them what he was expected to do once he became the Head of the House of Potter. He hesitated before added "If Harry is agreeable to it I could tell him what I know."

"I think he would like that very much Remus." McGonagall said gently. She had spent the last two months trying to persuade him to speak with Harry. Having taught them both she saw that they both had several similarities. One of which was the fact that they tended to keep people at a distance. This would only benefit the two of them.

The professors sat in silence again, none of them wanting to broach the next topic. "How bad —" Remus' voice cracked. Clearing his throat he started again. "How badly do you think they hurt him?"

"All we are capable of at this point is conjecture and that will get us nowhere. What we have read is bad enough and I can only imagine that it went further. How much further I cannot tell. We will not know for sure unless Harry opens up to one of us." Dumbledore sighed heavily. Getting Harry to open up would be an arduous journey. "Either way I believe a visit to Madame Pomfrey will be required. A full examination should catch any lingering health problems and allow us to work out a healing schedule."

"The amount of neglect we've read about indicates a misuse of funds." Remus nodded, he had expected as much from the amount of gifts the Dursley boy was given. "When I had left Harry with the Dursleys I informed Gringotts and we worked out a monthly stipend to cover the cost of raising Harry. I will have to speak with them again to put a stop to future payments and see if we will be able to get anything returned."

"How much were they being given Albus?"

"Roughly 688 Galleons a year." McGonagall's eyes widened. That was a lot of money. And they didn't even spend a small portion of it on Harry!

"Are they still receiving money while Harry's here?" Remus couldn't believe that these people would be so low as to steal money from Harry. Then again perhaps they didn't know it came from Harry. If they had they may have tried to get more.

"No. The goblins argued that as his tuition is being paid through the family vault and all his needs are being taken care of by Hogwarts that his relatives are not entitled to additional funds. They do however receive them during the summer months."

"At least there's that," the werewolf muttered. He stood up and looked at his fellow professors. "It's getting rather late and I should speak with Harry now. Is there anything we missed that I should bring up with him?"

"His school work," McGonagall supplied. "His work is slightly above average, but I feel as if he's holding himself back. It's possible that it could be related to living with those people."

"I've noticed that too. I think we can discuss that with him together." With that he walked to the door that Harry was behind.

* * *

Harry spent what felt like an eternity alone in the room. At first he stayed near the door trying to make out what they were saying. He heard growling and then McGonagall was saying something and then silence. Figuring they probably silenced the door so he wouldn't listen in he stepped further into the room.

The room was rather bare compared to the other one he just left. There was only one window in the room and another door. The large bed had a small night table on either side. The bedclothes were a dark grey, accented with a deep red. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a large wardrobe. Feeling that it would be considered rude to look through it he turned his attention to the other door in the room.

The door led to a decent sized bathroom, which had a door leading to the sitting room. Quickly, but silently he made his way to the door. Of course that was silenced too. Letting out a frustrated sigh he walked back into the bedroom.

By the time Lupin walked in Harry had made himself comfortable on the bed. His legs were hanging off the side of the bed and he was laying back staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up as his professor walked further into the room. He watched the man for any indication of what they were going to talk about.

Remus sat on the bed, far enough away that Harry wouldn't feel crowded, but close enough to offer support should Harry need it.

"You know I went to school with your parents. We were all Gryffindors together, same year even." He spoke, watching Harry from the corner of his eye. If he wanted Harry to trust him he needed to be honest with him first. "I was good friends with the two of them. Your father more so than your mother."

Harry was listening to Lupin speak with rapt attention. Many people had told him how wonderful his parents were, but he doubted that many of them had actually met his parents. And now here this man was telling him that he had actually been friends with the two of them. A part of him wanted to scoff at this. If this man had really been friends with his parents where was he all his life? Another part though saw a glimmer of hope. Here was his chance to learn more about the people who gave their lives to keep him safe.

Remus saw the conflicting emotions in Harry's eyes and continued his story. "James was a bit of a prat and full of himself," Harry's eyes widened at that. Snape was always saying the same thing. The only difference was that Snape's voice was always filled with hatred while Lupin's was filled with an affection that could only be found between close friends.

Remus continued on, lost in his thoughts of James and Lily, "but he was one of the best friends a person could have. He'd do anything for the people he cared about. Lily on the other hand was something else. She was the kindest woman I've ever met. She didn't care about who you were or what House you belonged to. The only thing that mattered to her was what kind of person you were. But she wasn't without flaws. She had a quick-temper and I can honestly say it was quite frightening."

Harry smiled; it was nice knowing that his parents were real and not perfect like everyone tries to make them out to be. "It took James several years to win Lily over. He didn't make the best first impression on her and he never did anything to really correct it. She eventually gave him a chance though. They got married less than a year after we left Hogwarts and you were born a year later." Remus let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Harry blurted out. He had no idea where his Professor was going with this, but the apology was unexpected.

Remus looked over at Harry. "For never checking up on you personally. James and Lily were as good as family to me. And so were you. I should have done more to make sure that you were safe. I did check in with Dumbledore throughout the years though. I even sent letters and small gifts —"

"I never got anything," Harry interrupted.

"I assumed as much when you didn't acknowledge knowing me when we first met," Remus said wryly. "Which means either Petunia threw them out or they never reached you and ended up with your fanmail."

"F-fanmail?" Harry stuttered. Oh gods no. He was not Lockhart. He didn't want fanmail.

Remus smirked at Harry's horror filled expression. He definitely took more after his mother in that area. "You don't have to worry about it. It's probably locked away somewhere until you decide what to do with it. They need to be checked for curses and what-not, but most of it is probably harmless. But we are getting off topic.

"When your parents died I tried to gain custody of you, but was denied. I knew that was likely to happen, but when I tried for visitation I was told that if I did they would toss me in Azkaban for a few nights. So I had to settle for just letters and leave it up to you to decide whether you wanted to see me or not."

"Why didn't they allow you visitation? I don't see anything wrong with letting one of my parents friends visit me."

"That wasn't the problem. I'm sure had any of their other friends tried to visit they would have been allowed. I was a _special_ circumstance." He hesitated for a brief second, "You see Harry I'm a werewolf. And as such I'm not allowed the same rights as other people. Most people consider me dangerous and wouldn't want me near children. Dumbledore is taking a big risk by allowing me to teach."

Remus waited for the rejection. While he was used to it by now he knew it would hurt coming from Harry.

"That's just stupid. I don't know a lot about them, but what I do know is that they're only dangerous during the full moon." Harry furrowed his brow in thought, "At least that's what I read around all the pureblood bigotry in those books in the Restricted Section. Do people really believe that stuff?"

Remus chuckled in relief. Harry didn't care, everyone else didn't matter. "When it's all they have to read they do. You'll be hard-pressed to find more than a handful of positive books on werewolves. But you are essentially correct. We are only dangerous on the full moon, but with the proper precautions we can lower the risk of hurting someone. I hate to ask you this but can you not tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't. You're actually a decent Defense Professor. I'd be stupid to get rid of the only one who is actually teaching us something useful." That and he could actually get stories about his parents from Lupin. He wouldn't risk that for anything.

"Thank-you. Now onto the actual reason we need to talk." Harry cringed. He had forgotten about that. "According to Dumbledore the reason he placed you with the Dursley's was because of an ancient magic your mother evoked the night she died. It enabled him to build blood wards around the house which would keep you safe from Voldemort and his followers."

"That makes sense. They couldn't have been too happy that I survived while he lost most of his powers." Harry sighed. He'd be stuck there no matter what now that he knew the reason why.

"Exactly. The only thing is no one knew how badly the Dursley's were treating you. From what we read it's been decided that you need to be removed from their care. The only problem is we don't know where to place you. You of course get final say, but we still need to find an acceptable family." Harry nodded, glad that he wouldn't just be thrown at some random family.

"As for the Dursley's you are going to have to talk to someone about what they did." Remus saw Harry stiffen up. "You don't have to do it now. And it doesn't have to be to me. I understand that it involves a lot of trust to speak with someone about this. So when you're ready find someone you're comfortable with to talk to about it."

Once Harry relaxed Remus began talking again. "There are also some things you need to know about the Potter family. James told me a lot about his family. It's too late to go into all that now but perhaps we can set aside some time during the year to talk about it."

"I'd like that," Harry smiled genuinely at Lupin. This man was offering him something that he really wanted, to know his family. He even trusted him with his secret. Maybe he could return some of that trust and see how things go.

"It wasn't too bad you know. They didn't hit me a lot. They were afraid someone would notice. It was mostly when Uncle Vernon got really mad. Most of the time they would just lock me in my cupboard and not let me eat. But I was able to sneak food. Usually they just gave me a list of things to do to keep me out of the way." Harry trailed off.

Remus listened as Harry spoke of his abuse. He was furious about it, but hid it well. Especially since Harry seemed to be trying to downplay it. "I hope you understand that they were wrong to treat you like that. And I will make sure they are never able to hurt you again."

"It took me a while to realize it, but I know they're wrong." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"As long as you know. Now I'm afraid we need to speak with Dumbledore and McGonagall before you can return to your dorm." And so Harry followed the werewolf out the door.

They walked into the sitting to find the Headmaster and his Deputy hunched over a piece of paper and whispering furiously. Remus shut the door sharply to get their attention. McGonagall turned around a bit guiltily and a piece of parchment disappeared up Dumbledore's sleeve.

Remus raised an eyebrow at them as he ushered Harry to the empty couch. "So Harry, one of the things we wanted to discuss with you was your schoolwork."

"My schoolwork?" Harry questioned dumbly. What was wrong with that?

"Yes Mr. Potter, your schoolwork." McGonagall said briskly. "After what we read one can't help but wonder if you're trying your best. Did the Dursley's in any way effect your grades in Muggle primary?"

"Er — maybe," Harry half-said, half-asked. "They didn't like it very much when I got better grades then Dudley. It wasn't like there was much of a chance of that anyway. I spent so much time working around the house that I didn't have much time to do assignments or revise. Things were just easier when I didn't do so great so I stuck with it."

"And now?" Remus prompted.

"Well, they don't care about my grades or anything that happens while I'm here. And since I can do my homework my grades are better than before I came here." He scrunched his face in thought. "At least I think they are. It's hard to tell because the subjects are different."

"That's understandable. Have you been revising? Actually, do you know how to revise?" Seeing the indignant look on Harry's face Remus clarified. "What I mean to say is everyone learns differently. Some people learn better by listening or reading and writing, or from visuals. Some even prefer hands-on learning. What works for one person might not work for another."

"Oh. Hermione usually has us going through our notes and books when we have an exam coming."

"And that's what works for her. You should try and find the one that works for you." Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't really like sitting around and reading his books over and over again. Maybe trying something else would help.

"I believe there is one matter left to discuss before you can head back to the Tower Harry. At some point during the week I would like you to visit Madam Pomfrey. This is non-negotiable." Dumbledore said before Harry could argue. "I will speak with her tomorrow about this. I would like for you to get a full exam." Harry nodded glumly. "Excellent now it's time for you to head back to your dorms. Here, take this," he held out a scroll, "it's a note should you be stopped on your way back."

Harry took the note, exchanged good nights and left the room.

Once Harry left Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Did he say anything to you?"

Remus sighed. "Nothing we haven't already been able to infer. He told me as little as possible and I didn't press for details. To be honest I'm surprised he even said that much."

"Despite everything he's been through Harry is very trusting, but not foolishly so. He wouldn't have trusted you with that unless you gave him reason too." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as if he knew just what Remus did to gain Harry's trust. "Unless there is more for us to speak about then I believe we can call it a night."

"There is one thing. It's more of a curiosity really," McGonagall said. "How did the password change to the Slytherin Common Room without anyone realizing it?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that Minerva. You see, the founders were quite ingenious. They each developed a way to override the password should they ever need to. It would seem that Slytherin used his rare gift of Parseltongue for that very purpose."

"Do you mean to tell me that Mr. Potter changed the password and you did nothing to punish him?" Minerva glared at him and then Remus, who failed to cover up a laugh.

"I said nothing of the sort Minerva. All I know is that a Parselmouth changed it. Harry may be one, but there could be another who has chosen to keep it hidden. You know how people react to anything they consider dark," Dumbledore placated her.

"Since where on the subject, how is Harry a Parselmouth? I thought it was something that ran in the family," Remus had nearly forgotten about that.

"I believe it was a byproduct of Voldemort's attack on Harry. When his powers broke I believe some stayed behind and latched onto the only living being in the room."

With that the professors went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, all thinking about the green-eyed boy who held a place in each of their hearts.

* * *

Date Published: September 7, 2013

Date Edited: September 16, 2013 - Fixed 2 typos. Thank-you GuidingHand for pointing them out.

Date Reposted: October 4, 2013

Word Count: 5,294

**AN:** Well, what did you think? Was it a good confrontation scene? Or was it lacking in something? If so, what?

Questions? Concerns? Feel free to ask. Don't want to ask it in a review then just PM me. I check back daily so you can expect a fairly quick response.

Thank-you all for reading.


End file.
